


One Good Reason

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: i’d like to claim a spot with steve rogers x reader based on lady gaga’s million reasons
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 3





	One Good Reason

You want to stay. God, do you want to stay. But you shouldn’t. Things aren’t the same anymore. You and he aren’t the same anymore. You aren’t the same person you were five years ago and neither is he. Everything and everyone changed after half of the galaxy’s population turned to dust.

Steve isn’t your Steve anymore no matter how much you try to tell yourself he is. He isn’t loving and soft like he used to be. Instead, he’s coarse and rough. He doesn’t kiss you good morning or good night. He doesn’t call you sweet nicknames anymore. The love he had for you just seems like it disappeared with everyone else.

And you should leave. You should save yourself from more heartbreak and leave, but you can’t.

You go to bed crying most nights. Your tears soaking your pillows and your sobs filling the darkness while you lay in bed, cold and alone. While Steve should be beside you, he chooses you lock himself away in his office, eventually falling asleep at his desk.

You should leave, because what else is holding you back? Steve has given you so many reasons to leave. Nothing can save the once jovial and loving relationship you two had. You could leave, but if Steve gives you one good reason to stay, then you’ll stay.

The morning you make your decision. Steve sits in a tank top and sweats at the kitchen island, staring into his black cup of coffee. His coffee hasn’t been sweet since the snap. The plate of breakfast you made for him remains before him, only slightly eaten.

You clear your throat, “Steve, we need to talk.”

He looks up with furrowed brows, “What’s wrong?” He sees it in your eyes, your posture. Something is bothering you.

“Do you think we could ever get back to how things were? Back before this all happened?” You ask apprehensively.

He stares at you, blue eyes searching through your Y/E/C ones. With a sigh, he looks down at his plate, avoiding your gaze, “No, I don’t think we can.” Because so much has changed and how do you come back from what’s happened?

You slowly nod your head, a feeling of clarity yet immense sadness filling you, “Okay,” you mumble and trudge back to your bedroom where you’ve already begun packing your things.

All he had to do was give you one good reason to stay, but it looks like he can’t.


End file.
